Week Natsume
by ZomBelGress
Summary: Historias cortas para una week propuesta en el grupo de Natsume en facebook en español. Espero les guste, son textos cortitos de cosas locas que se me iban ocurriendo por cada tema que daban (?)
1. One Day

_**One Day: Celebrations**_

Un delicado pastel de fresas se encontraba frente a él, eran tan hermoso que daba lastima hasta comerlo, pero una bola de pelos en su regazo no dejaba de estirar su suave patita para coger un pedazo de él, se sonrió por aquello, inclinó su cabeza hasta que sus ojos fueron tapados por su cabellos, sentía como miles de lágrimas se acumulaban en los bordes de estos, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel detalle, muchos menos a todos esas personas a su alrededor que con una sonrisa esperaban a que apagara las velas encendidas sobre aquel pastel.

Entonces la mirada de Nyanko-Sensei le hizo reaccionar, era una celebración, no podía llorar en ese momento, se pasó su antebrazos por sus ojos para secar las pequeñas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos, levantó su rostro y sonrió con esa suavidad y sinceridad que era característica en él, todos los presentes sonrieron con él, y los invitados no eran solo sus amigos, sino que tras la ventana podía ver varios youkais reunidos para felicitarlo por sus cumpleaños, parecían traer raros regalos entre sus manos o entre algo parecida a ellas.

— Natsume-Kun, feliz cumpleaños. —Le dijo Taki extendiendo una pequeña cajita hacía él, aquella cajita tenía hermosos dibujos de flores, parecían hechas a mano, la tomó con cuidado y asintiendo con su cabeza agradeció por ella.

— ¡Antes de abrirlo debes apagar las velas! —Exclamó casi molesto su amigo, Nishimura.

— Pero antes pide un deseo, Natsume-kun. — Agregó Tanuma con un tono de voz más gentil.

Finalmente, Natsume abrazó a Nyanko y se levantó un poco para inclinarse hacia el pastel, pensó un momento en que debería pedir, y luego sopló con fuerza apagando todas las velas que representaban los años que cumplía ese día. Todos aplaudieron con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, más tarde, Touko-san se encargó de darle una porción a cada uno de los invitados, aunque Nyanko se negó aceptar aquel trozo de pastel, saltó a la mesa y comió directamente casi la mitad de pastel que había quedado.

— ¡Sensei! —Exclamó Natsume avergonzado tratando de bajarlo de allí, pero Shigeru-San lo tomó de los hombros para alejarlo de la traviesa "mascota". — Pero…

— Esta bien, Natsume-kun, tenemos otras cosas para compartir, además, parece estar disfrutándolo. —Dijo el hombre casi en gracia, los demás rieron viendo al animal comer sin tener la más mínima intención de detenerse, todos sus bigotes se habían llenado de crema.

Natsume cambió su expresión, tenían razón, el estómago de Sensei necesitaba demasiado para quedar realmente satisfecho, rio junto a los demás, aunque en un momento se detuvo, nadie notó aquello por lo divertido del ambiente, nadie se percató de que estaba agradeciendo en silencio por aquella modesta fiesta, que para él era demasiado y si quiera se sentía merecedor de todo aquello, pero ese día iba a creer que como cualquier persona tenía derecho a ser feliz, al menos un poco…

— **Natsume, ¿qué pediste?**

— **No debo decirlo, Sensei.**

— **Idiota…**

— **Pedí…**

" _ **Que esta felicidad dure para siempre".**_


	2. Second Day

_**Second Day: Memories**_

El viento flotaba algo fuerte y eso desordenaba sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos almendrados brillaban con la tenue luz del atardecer, Nyanko respiraba con lentitud acostado en su regazo, al parecer se había quedado dormido, acarició su suave pelaje y el ser reacciono acomodándose mejor en su cuerpo, verlo así le traía varios recuerdos a su mente, entre ellos uno que hacía sus mejillas colorear y a sus labios curvarse en una tímida sonrisa.

 _Debió ser una tarde parecida aquella, los colores del cielo parecían sacados de un óleo, las chicharras apenas se oían, el viento soplaba ayudaba a refrescar sus cuerpos del calor que había caído aquel día. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, había estado jugando con Tanuma a atrapar unos cuantos insectos, era algo de niños, pero él jamás lo había experimentado, así que se le ocurrió al pelinegro que a pesar de la edad que tenían, debían hacerlo, no podía morir sin conocer aquella sencilla diversión._

— _Toma, debes estar sediento. —Le dijo Tanuma alcanzándole una lata de refresco, agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y la tomó entre sus manos, Nyanko-Sensei miró por un momento el refresco y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos sin moverse del regazo del rubio._

— _Gracias. —Dijo luego de darle el primer trago, el juego estaba bien fresco, su cuerpo lo necesitaba, jamás creyó que aquello lo cansaría más que correr de youkais extraños que querían algo de él._

— _No, a ti, Natsume-Kun. —Murmuró jugando con sus dedos, ya se había sentado a su lado sobre el césped, así que lo había oído, le pareció algo extraño que le diera gracias._

— _¿Por qué me das las gracias? —Preguntó curioso dejando el refresco a un costado de él, el pelinegro no lo miró, abrió su lata y le dio un largo trago. — ¿Tanuma? —Volvió a insistir sintiendo que el contrario le estaba ocultando algo._

— _Gracias por dejarme ser tu amigo, debo ser una carga, yo no puedo ver youkais y no tengo como ayudarte. —Respondió apretando el aluminio entre sus manos, sus ojos se notaban apagados, Natsume sintió una extraña puntada en su pecho, no quería verlo así._

— _¡No digas eso! —Exclamó de pronto entre enojado y frustrado, Nyanko abrió sus ojos y los entre cerró al sentir fácilmente las emociones que se desprendían del rubio, Natsume era demasiado fácil de leer, al menos para él._

— _Nat… —No pudo terminar de hablar, que Natsume se había arrodillado a su lado con ambas manos cerradas en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo con su cabeza gacha no dejando ver sus ojos por el cabello que caía sobre ellos, Nyanko molesto se fue a buscar algo de sake._

— _¡No eres una molestia para nada! ¡Yo debería decir eso! Por mi culpa siempre te metes en muchos problemas, y yo… yo… temo que te hagan daño, Tanuma… — Su voz estaba temblado, todo aquello lo había dicho con varías lágrimas haciéndose camino por sus mejillas, el pelinegro rápidamente se arrodillo cómo él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos._

— _Perdóname, no tome en cuenta como tú te sentías, ¿me perdonas? —Pidió secando con sus pulgares aquellas gotas de agua salada que no dejaban de caer de los preciosos ojos almendrados del rubio, al ver que no pretendían parar de caer, se inclinó, y con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, tomó un beso sin permiso de los cerezos ajenos._

— _Tanuma… —Susurró entre sus labios al separarse, pero no recibió ninguna explicación o respuesta a su pregunta sin palabras, solo recibió otro contacto de parte del pelinegro, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse para disfrutar de aquel nuevo beso sin importarle absolutamente nada, debía ser la primera vez que el mundo le importo poco, que su pasado no existió y se dejó llevar por sus emociones._

— ¡Hey!, idiota, ¿en qué estás pensando? —Le preguntó el ser devolviéndolo a la realidad, sin darse cuenta se había perdido completamente en sus recuerdos.

— Oh, Sensei. Lo siento, ¿qué me decía? —Dijo avergonzando a más no poder rascándose su nuca, Mandara le entregó una mirada lasciva sin que se diera cuenta y luego se levantó estirando sus pequeñas patitas.

— Iré a beber, no me esperes, idiota. Deberías ir con ese tonto del templo, te debe estar esperando. —Natsume sintió su rostro arder, ¿cómo decía con tanta facilidad algo así? Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, Sensei había desaparecido entre los arbustos.

— Sensei… aunque creo que tiene razón. —Murmuró levantándose del césped, se sacudió un poco sus ropas y observó un poco más aquel que sol que desaparecía a la distancia, seguramente Tanuma lo esperaba sentado frente al estanque viendo las últimas sombras de los peces en aquel estanque en su habitación.


	3. Third Day

_**Third Day: Emotions**_

Hablar de las emociones de Natsume era tema fácil para Sensei, como siempre pensaba, era demasiado sencillo de leer, sus miedos, sus gustos, sus oscuridades, todo estaba ahí como cual libro abierto, pero eso no era así para el resto. Siempre parecían interpretar mal las acciones del rubio de ojos almendrados, sus amigos llegaban a creer que los despreciaba y que no quería que estén cerca de él, Nyanko rodaba sus ojos, los humanos eran demasiado estúpidos a su vista, pero el ver tan bien lo que sentía las personas, no era precisamente una ventaja.

— ¡¿Qué hace ese horrible tipo aquí?! —Exclamó al ver a Natori junto a Natsume, se encontraban a las afueras de la escuela, lejos de donde pudieran verlo, y aquello era el problema, porque no era idiota, veía donde estaba la mano de aquel exorcista en el nieto Reiko.

— Sensei, ayúdame. —Pidió Natsume tratando de alejar al mayor de él, había hecho una marca en su cuello sin su consentimiento, ¿por qué últimamente actuaba así? ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Acaso le parecía divertido hacer aquellas cosas con él? ¿Qué pretendía? No podía tener ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas, porque no comprendía lo que se escondía en los ojos bordo del exorcista.

Nyanko si podía leer sus emociones, pero le desagradaban, no porque le interesara Natsume, bueno, si le interesaba, pero eso no iba reconocerlo, volviendo al punto, aunque viera que no había nada falso en lo que quería trasmitir aquel rubio degenerado -como él le decía-, tampoco había nada sano en todo aquello, al menos no para un chico de la edad de Natsume.

— ¡Suéltalo o…! — Sensei fue rodeaba por una nube de humo, y al disiparse se encontró en su forma original. — o te haré mi cena, cerdo pervertido. —Dijo ahora con grave voz alzando una de sus garras, Natori rápidamente retrocedió tratando de no mostrar miedo, pero realmente intimidaba aquella forma.

Por ese día, Natsume fue salvado, pero los sentimientos y emociones que aquel exorcista sentía hacía su persona, no desaparecerían, Nyanko desde hace mucho había notado lo muy instalado que estaban aquellos sentimientos en el corazón del pervertido, pero debía esperar para expresarlo, sino realmente iba a comerlo.

Sensei a veces deseaba que alguien pudiera leerlo a él, y decirle con palabras cuales eran las emociones y sentimientos que había guardados en su interior, pero tras pensarlo un segundo, aquello le atemorizaba de cierta manera, mejor ignorante, que enfrentarse a sí mismo; así que ya en brazos de Natsume volvieron a la casa, donde Touko-san seguramente lo esperaba con un delicioso pescado marinado.


End file.
